An Unescapable Destiny
by tearlessnight
Summary: What happens if a new girl came into town? A girl with a demon inside of her? NejiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Name:Natsume Miyuki (Last,First)  
Age: 12 1/2 (so is Gaara and everyone else,except Nejis team.)  
Biography:  
Lives in: Konaha, used to live in the Light village.

Occupation: Genin with the skills of a sannin.

Appearance: she has white hair, wears hip huggers, wit a black leather skirt over it and she has a ruffled halter top wit a white jacket.

Personality: Shy,Quiet easily embaressed.Tom-Boyish

Likes:Ramen, all kinds of music except classical,White/Red/Black, wolves and other things.

Family:  
Mother:Moriga Mikaya (deceased)  
Father:Uchiha Bushi (deceased)  
Sisters:  
1)Miaka 17  
2)Sen 19  
3)Sheya 23  
4)Chian 14  
5)Shian 18  
6)Zien 15  
Status: Unknown deceased or alive?

Brothers:  
1) Ashitaka 18  
2) Sai 20  
3) Kashitaga 25  
Status: Same as Sisters

Neices/Nephews:  
4 nephews and 5 neices  
Status: Same as sisters/brothers.

Demon: Kondaichi, wolf demon.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as i could, my legs tired from runing so much. A voice in my head told me to keep running and running. "Ahhhh!" I tripped on a branch and went flying through the air, i landed on the ground in front of the village gates. I looked everywhere and saw the Shadow nin closing up on me.'Oh No!' I thought.

"Lady Miyuki, for declining our masters proposal you shall die!" The nin unsheathed his sword and charged at me.

I ran into the village and found a handsome boy, we married and lived happily ever after...how i wish i could say those words, but that would be telling a lie.

I was cut in the stomach right above the curse mark that surrounded my navel. The nins attacked continuosly. "Stop attacking that child!"  
I turned to see a man with lavendar eyes holding onto one of the nins arms.  
"We will come back Lady Miyuki! I swear on it!" Then they dissappeared.  
"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, we should go find your parents."  
I started to cry, "M-my p-parents a-are d-dead!"  
"Then you can stay with me. Come on i'll take you to my manor.  
I entered the Konoha gates following Hiashi. We walked up to the gates that held the Hyuuga compound inside. I entered the lavish manor and looked astonashed at the decorations being put up in the main ball room. "My youngest daughter's birthday is today and we are having a party, all of Konoha is invited." I looked up to see a young girl who looked to be about my age ascending the staircase to the ball room. "H-hello f-father! G-good e-evening."  
"Hinata! Why aren't you getting ready for Hanabi's party?"  
"Sorry f-fath-" She stopped when she say you hiding behind her father.  
"H-hello, i-i'm Miyuki n-nice to m-meet y-you!" Hinata said hello and her father told her to come with me to look for a dress for the party. I bought a black and red dress that has a 'v' neck going down my chest and the dress was the length of my knees and i had black leather pants underneath and white leather boots.Hinata bought a sand coloured dress that almost went down to her ankles. 

We headed back towards the Manor and got ready for the party 'I can't believe i get to be at a party!' In all the years of my life i was never aloud to go to any of the parties that my family threw.  
_ Well duh of course you never got to go to any parties, your a freak!! 'who are you?' I might be no one and i might be someone!! 'No not you! i thought i got rid of you years ago!Great!' Nope!!   
I headed off to the ballroom where the party had already started.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked toward the ballroom i couldnt shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. I walked down the stairs just to hear...

"Neji who is this girl you were talking about today at training?"

said a male voice.

"Yeah you said that she was a cute girl with white hair and black eyes?" a female said.

'Crap that's me!' I walked down the last step to see a young boy about a year older than i am, with long brown hair pulled back into a small pony-tail standing there talking to two people, a boy and girl. 'god he looks handsome!! WAIT! what am i thinking?' you like him! you like him!! hahaha! 'shut up!!'

" H-hello i-i'm Natsume M-miyuki! Y-you must be N-neji-sama!"

" Yes i am!"

" Wow Neji you were right! She is cute! drool" The boy that was with Neji said. I looked closely to see that he was about the same age as Neji and so was the girl.

" u-ummm i think i'm g-going to f-find Hinata, bye!" I walked away and heard them talking about me 'great!'. i walked across the ballroom and found Hinata standing beside a girl with pink hair, 'wow she looks umm creepy' and two boys, one with blonde hair(guess who) and the other with raven-blue hair.

" H-hello Hinata-hime! H-how are y-you doing?" 'God i sound like a freek!' you are a freek hahahahah!! 'shut up! you are so mean!'

" Umm H-hello Miyuki-chan, i-i'm fine!" I looked at the other people who were with her.

" HELLO! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!" The blonde said/screamed.

"oww Naruto stop yelling so much! My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you!" Pinky said.

" And t-this is U-uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata told me.

'Sasuke?...I remember that name from somewhere...i forget now!!'

"Hn" Is what 'Sasuke' said."hmmm then who r u? Miss..."

" Natsume, Natsume M-miyuki." I smiled at them.

"Hey, Sasuke who invited you to this party? Hmmm" I turned around to see Neji standing right behind me holding onto my shoulders. I felt my cheeks getting hot and a blush was creeping up the sides of my face.

" Hello, Neji, i was invited by Hinata's father like everyone else! hmmp!" Sasuke said

"N-neji-sama can y-you let g-go of me?" I asked nervously since his hands were still on my shoulders.

"S-sure! Gomen nasai!!!" Neji let go of me and put his hands in his pockets. "W-well i think the party is over!" I looked around and saw that alot of people had left already and that it was basically only us left.

"Y-yeah i g-guess i sh-should go o-off to bed!" " Goodnight e-everyone!" I headed towards the room i was staying in. As i walked into the darkly lite room i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"H-huh?! W-whats g-going o-on?!! o.o" RUN MIYUKI RUN!!! AHHHHHHHHH! 'aka demon your strong arent you?!' ...byez!!...for now... 'BAKA ONNA!!!'

" M-miyuki, Its okay its only me, Neji!" I turned around and saw Neji's face in the dim moonlight. " Everyone is gone and Hinata went to sleep, you should too."

" Ummm shankyou N-neji-sama!"

" Shankyou?"

" Yeah, you got a problem with that word?!" #

" Nope but i like it when YOU say though!" Just then he bent down and kissed me on my lips

'Oh, My, God!!' was all that i could think of

"Goodnight, Miyuki-hime." Neji said as we parted lips, then we both left to our own rooms for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, 'That was a good night' I giggled, and got up and got dressed. I walked down the stairs towards the dining room and saw Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi sitting there. "Umm Good morning everyone." - I sat down in between Hinata and Neji. "G..good m..morning Miyuki-chan y...you seem h..happy this morning" Hinata said to me as i picked up some waffles and stuffed my mouth. "sfhwlell ihaithi hadishahoj a haohw oi o hijsfhwojs" "Chew, swallow then speak!" Neji said as i was trying to speak with my mouth full, "Sorry what i meant to say was well i had a good night, sorry again" "Hey your not stuttering anymore!!" Hanabi screamed from across the table, " I guess im not!!" -' I screamed back to Hanabi. I felt eyes staring at me and looked around noticing everyone was staring at me, "Umm im feeling a bit awkward right now, so can you stop staring at me?" I asked then everyone turned their heads away.

FF 2 hours later

Hinata left to train with her team,Neji left to train by himself, Hanabi went out to play with some of her friends, Hiashi went out to talk to the Hokage and i was stuck at home all alone. 'God im bored!!!' Well you should be i mean they left you all alone in a big house where you can look through peoples rooms or blast music or sing or do whatever you want, how mean of them!! 

'God your a genius! Now wheres Nejis room?' I looked through the rooms and found one that looked like his. A computer on one side of the room, a bed on the other, a lamp, closet, desk, dresser, television and a locked up chest. The walls were all whitesh-green and the carpet was red, the bed had a canopy over it and was a dark green and the beds sheets/blanket/pillows were all red with green on them. 'Wow i wonder...' I walked over towards his computer and turned it on. 'Good he has MSN' I logged him on ((He was baka enough to put the password and username on a sticky by the computer))

MSN

FateAwaites ((Neji's sn)) Has signed on

Bun/Bun ((Ten ten)) Has signed on

GreenSpandex ((Rock Lee)) Has signed on

FutureHokage ((Naruto)) Has signed on

Sasukes#1Fan ((Ino)) Has signed on

FateAwaites: Hello everyone!!!!

Bun/Bun: Neji is that you?

FateAwaites: Yesh it is me my love!!!!

GreenSpandex: What in the name of youthfulness has gotten into you Neji?

Bun/Bun: 0.o Neji are you sick?

FutureHokage: Yeah? I mean i thought you liked that new girl, Natsume Miyuki?

Sasukes#1Fan: What new girl? I wasnt at the party last night!!!! waaahh nobody tells me anything!!!!

Sasukes#1Fan Has signed off

FateAwaites: Yes i like her but i also like Ten ten! My love will you marry me?

Bun/Bun: Listen Neji, I used to like u and everything but i dont anymore! I like someone else sorry!

FateAwaites: It is fine, i guess i have nothing left for me, so i will go and kill myself now!

GreenSpandex: NO! That is not the youthful thing to do! What will everyone think? Neji stop being a baka!!

Bun/Bun: No neji dont kill urself, if it makes you feel any better i will marry you!

FutureHokage: Yeah and i will give all my coupons for Ichiraku ramen that i have! Believe it!

FateAwaites: Arigouto all of you! But i have a confession to make...

GreenSpandex: What?

Bun/Bun: What?

FutureHokage: What?

FateAwaites: I am not Neji! I am Miyuki MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Bun/Bun: o.O Miyuki? WTH r u doin on Neji's msn?

GreenSpandex: Thank god! Hey wait Ten ten do you really not love Neji?

Bun/Bun: Maybe . . Hey guys i gtg byes!

Bun/Bun Has signed off

GreenSpandex: Hey Miyuki? Will you go out with me? And become my girlfriend?

FutureHokage: No she isnt, because she is going out with me to Ichiraku ramen right Miyuki?

FateAwaites: Actually im going out with Neji right now byes!!!

GreenSpandex: WHAT!!! NOOOO I LOST TO SASUKE AND NEJI!! NOOOO!!

FutureHokage: NOOO!!

FateAwaites Has signed off

Back in Neji's Room

"Man that was awesome!!! Hahaha i cant believe they actually believed that i was Neji! Now onto Hanabis room!" I stuck my head out the door just in case someone had come home while I was having 'fun' I snuck into Hanabis room and saw what any other normal rich spoiled 8-year old girl would have in her room, tons of toys and pink walls/bed sheets/blankets/pillows/canopy/carpet. 'God she must love pink!!!!' I left her room and peeked into Hiashis room, brown brown and boring!! Yawn!! I moved onto Hinata-chans bedroom. I walked in and..."Man i love this room!!!" The walls were all baby blue, the carpet was black with bits of hot pink on it, a blood red canopy was over her black bed, a computer was on a desk in the corner, her lamp was beside her bed ((it was dark blue if i might add)) , closet, dresser, a huge stereo was right beside her computer with a CD stand filled with tons of CDs and a television with a dvd player was right in front of her bed. 'I soo want this room! i mean omg!!! how lucky can you be!!!!' I started walking over towards her computer when i spotted something that looked like a, dare i say, diary on her desk. 'Dare I?, yes!' I jumped onto her bed and took the diary and saw that it was locked. 'Damn new age diarys!!!' I smashed it open and flipped to a page marked: February 11 2007 ((the date of yestarday)) and started to read it!!

**Dear Diary, **

**Today i passed by Naruto and his team when i was walking to meet my team, sigh when will Naruto-kun ever notice me instead of that Sakura! and i think Kiba might have a thing for me!! It's starting to scare me! i want him to at least like me, but anyways away from that news i hope me and the new addition to our family, and im not talking about a baby, Miyuki will become good friends, it would be cool to have a friend which i can talk to and depend on! Well i should go dad's ing on how i shouldnt stay up late. **

**Good night diary,**

**Sensiouly**(sp?)

**Hyuuga Hinata**

After i finished reading that i felt sorry for Hinata, not being noticed by the one boy she has a crush on, and Naruto no less!! I set down the diary and did a genjutsu on it so it looked good as new and walked over to her CD stand, flipping through them i found Gwen Stefani's new cd, _The Sweet Escape _, popped it into the stereo and put it to _Wind It Up_ ((man thats an awesome song!!)) and started singing along,

high on the hills with the lonely goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-lay-he-hoo  
yodell back with the girl and goatherd, lay-od-lay-od-low

wind it up  
wind it up, uh, uh, uh, uh  
yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low

((And so on))

Once the song finished i popped in another CD Rihanna's _Music Of The Sun _and turned it to _Pon De Replay_ and started singing along again,

(Hook x2)  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Rr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up 

((And so on))  


And once again i popped in a different CD when i was done singing, Fergie's _The Dutchess_ and, once again, turned it to _Fergalicious _and, once again, sang along,

Four, tres, two, uno

[Will I Am

Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

[Fergie  
[Verse 1

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see you, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

((And so on)) 

Neji's POV

I had just finished training when i stepped into the house and heard Hinata's stereo on and someone singing, 'Is that Miyuki?' I peeked into Hinatas room and saw Miyuki dancing and singing to the words. When the song was finished i stepped into the room, "Now what do we have here?" Miyuki jumped and turned around going face-to-face with me,

Miyuki's POV

I finished singing to _Fergalicious_ when i heard, "Now what do we have here" I jumped and turned around going face-to-face with him 'OMG!!! i didnt even notice that he had come in!!!' " H...Hello Neji-kun!! S-sorry i m-must of been a-annoying you with m-my singing! Gomen Nasai!" 'Kuso i should have noticed, but i was to busy singing!!' I closed my eyes expecting to be hit, like what my parents used to do when i did something wrong, but instead i felt a soft and warm hand stroking my face, i opened my eyes and saw Neji staring at me with soft, caring eyes. "It's fine, it doesnt matter, you sing great you should sing at the Valentine's Day festival in two days" The valentines day festival? I had forgotten all about it! "What? Omg i forgot all about it!! Gomen Nasai!!! Neji,Gomen Nasai!!" I started to cry hard, i felt as if i were the worst person in the world. I closed my eyes again, Neji hadn't removed his hand from my face, he bent down and whispered into my ear, " Miyuki, my love, please dont cry" He wiped the tears from my face, " Miyuki, Will you go to the Valentines Day festival with me?" I opened my eyes and stared at him for a little while, "S..sure i guess, i would love to!! - shankyou Neji! Arigouto!!!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. We walked out of the room and sat on the couch just hugging and, dare i say, kissing each other. Hinata and Hanabi walked through the door when me and Neji were kissing ((**French **kissing if i might add)) "Ewww!! Miyuki-onee-san is kissing Neji-nii-san!!((i hope i got those right!!)) EWWW!!!" Hanabi screamed when she saw us and Hinata just giggled and went up to her room. I sat there staring at the ground in shame, ive been caught making out with Neji how embarasing! Neji lifted my head and kissed me again and picked my up bridal style and took me to my room and kissed me again before leaving. I looked at the alarm clock by my bed it read ((That rhymed!!)) 10:38 pm 'Man it's late, hey wait a minute i feel as if i forgot something!' "MIYUKI!! DID YOU SNEAK INTO MY ROOM WHEN I WAS GONE!?!" I heard Hinata yell from down the hall, 'Kuso!' "No i didnt!!" I went and hide under my bed while i watched Hinata's feet move around my room, i illused my voice ((moved my voice from my mouth and sent to another part of the room)) to the closet and said, "I hope she doesnt find me here!!" And saw her feet scurry over there while i snuck out from underneath the bed and ran into Neji's room hiding under the covers of his bed and heard Neji, who was on the computer, asking, "What are you doing in my bed?" I answered, "Hiding from Hinata! Oh and your bed is soft, nighty night!" I drifted off into a peaceful sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the middle of the night and felt strong arms around me. 'Omg is that Neji?' I turned around in the bed and came face-to-face with Neji. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "N..neji? a..are you a..awake?" I heard him groan and open his eyes, "What is it?" "Why are you holding onto me?" I felt his arms hold tighter, "Because i dont want you to go" And Neji then kissed me gently. I kissed back and fell asleep again.

I felt the rays of the sun beat down on my face, "groan stupid sun go away!!!" I pretended to hit the air. "So your finally up eh?" I sat up in the bed and saw Neji leaning on the door frame staring at me, "Hello, my love, how are you this morning?" I got out from underneath the covers and noticed i was in a night gown. " umm Neji who umm changed me into this?" 'He better not of that perverted little person!!' "I umm well i did srry" He said quietly while blushing extremely, '((Neji's thoughts)) Damn teenage hormones!! but she is so damn pretty!' "Umm Neji is something wrong?" I asked when i saw his beet-red face. "No, it's just that u are so pretty!" I blushed and looked away, i stood up and changed.

I walked up to Neji and kissed him lightly on the cheek and headed out of the door. 'I wonder what song i should sing at the Valentines Day Festival? Hmmm maybe i should get Hinata to help me a bit!' I walked into Hinata's awesome room and saw her sitting on her bed writing something, "Watcha writin there? Hina-chan?" I asked while sneakin up behind her, Hinata jumped and yelped. "u..umm h..hello M..miyuki-chan!" "You do know that you dont have to stutter around me, unless u dont trust me!" I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously, "No i do trust u!" "Okay then, what r u writin there?" I asked while trying to peek at the paper she was writing, "It's just some song lyrics, i dont really like them that much though" When i looked at them i saw,

**I find I get lost for words around you  
Overwhelmed by your presence  
I feel the same, I hear the words you won't say  
Echo through your eyes  
**

That was all that she had writtin down, "I like it, it's probably for Naruto isnt it Hinata?" I asked playfully as i nudged her. Hinata blushed and looked away. 'I knew it!' I sighed and took the paper and started writing down some more lyrics, now it said,

**I find I get lost for words around you  
Overwhelmed by your presence  
I feel the same, I hear the words you won't say  
Echo through your eyes  
**

**Nothing more for me to say  
Silence understand some things  
What it meant to be, will be**

After i finished i showed Hinata, she giggled in delight. "It's awesome, you should sing it at the Valentines Day Festival!" I blushed and said, "i'll only do it if you do it with me!" Hina pouted and agreed. We took about 2 hours just to finish the lyrics to the song and then 2 1/2 hours just to get the music and tone right, Speechless by Melissa O'Neil

Miyuki: **I find I get lost for words around you  
Overwhelmed by your presence  
I feel the same, I hear the words you won't say  
Echo through your eyes  
**

Hinata:**Nothing more for me to say  
Silence understand some things  
What it meant to be, will be**

Miyuki:_[Chorus:_  
**Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built between us  
I won't ever be speechless**

Hinata: **This feeling takes me just like a painted sky  
how do I describe all these colours inside  
Nothing left for me to say anyway**

Miyuki: **Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built  
Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built between us.**

Hinata: **I wanna know you inside out  
I want to know you without a doubt  
And though we're shy  
Would it be easier just to say goodbye  
I want to learn to read your mind  
I want to say the words but my tongue gets tied**

Miyuki:**And don't feel shy  
Would it be easier just to say goodbye  
I find I get lost for words around you  
Overwhelmed by your presence**

Hinata: _**[Chorus:**_**  
Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built  
Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built between us**

Hina&Miyu:

**I won't ever be  
Won't ever be  
I won't ever be  
Speechless  
**

Hinata and I just finished practicing for the last time singing when Neji called us for dinner. "Man, i think that song sorta kewl!" I exclaimed when i sat down to dinner. "What song?" Neji asked suspiciously, "Nothing!!!" Me and Hinata both shouted and blushed. "I heard that you two will be singing at this years Valentines Day Festival!" Hiashi said to me and Hinata. We both blushed and nodded our heads. Hanabi giggled and told us, "Did you know that you guys will have to sing four songs together then one song solo each?" We both looked at each other then back towards Hanabi, "NO!!" We shouted together. 'OMG! I have to sing a solo in front of all those people!!!' We both thought. 'omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!! i cant sing solo!! i would rather kill myself than do that!!' I thought and ate my dinner quickly. I felt a hand on my knee, i looked down to see Neji's hand. I blushed and kept eating. "You dont have to be shy, we are together now arent we?" Neji whispered to me. "sigh Yea ur right, but infront of all of the people that dont knw that we're together, i dont knw." I whispered back. Neji leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Hanabi, Hinata and Hiashi's eyes went wide. Hinata and Hanabi started giggling and Hiashi went back to eating. I blushed, finished eating and ran up to my room and fell onto my bed. 'What other songs should i sing?' Was my last thought be4 i fell in to a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of screaming and laughing, I got up and got dressed.

"LET HER REST!!!"

"NO LET'S WAKE HER UP AND TELL HER THE NEWS!!"

"NO!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'What is going on??' i thought and ran downstairs, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE??" I shouted

towards Hanabi and Neji, who were the ones arguing.

"I guess she is awake after all, good morning Miyuki-chan!!!!" Hanabi says then pounces on me, knocking me over. "Owww, Hanabi-chan that hurt!!!" "Sorry Miyuki-chan!!!"

She got off and ran behind Neji, "Please dont hurt me!!" " I wont hurt you...much!" I said running towards her but

instead slipping and falling on my butt. "Oww!!!!"

"sigh Are you okay Miyuki-hime?" "Hime?" "Yea, Hime, your _my _princess, are you okay?" "Other than lying flat on my

ass and hurting like hell, im fine!! -" Neji held out his hand and pulled me up, "Tomorrow's the Valentines Day

Festival, isnt it?" Neji asked while we walked towards the dining room. "Yea, im nervous about singing, well i guess i'll

be okay if Hina-chan is singing with me!! -' i hope!!" "_You _ will be just great, but i dont know about Hinata..." "NEJI!!!

Hinata is a great singer!! She just needs some ummm self-confidence so stop talking about her that way!!!!" "Fine, you

should be glad that ur so darn beautiful!!" Neji said to me before kissing my lips, "Ai shiteru Miyuki-**hime**" "Ai shiteru

you too Neji-**sama**!!" We bothed walked into the huge dining room, just to see a pissed off looking Hiashi! "Well i see

that you've **finally** woken up!!" He yelled at me, i hid behind Neji in fear. Even if i dropped most of my shy exterior

before, i was still pretty shy and fearful when it came to people yelling at me!! "I-Im s-sorry H-Hiashi-sama! i r-really

am!!" I stuttered out feeling tears well up in my eyes. "No, im sorry Miyuki, i was over-reacting but you should learn that

most of the people in the compound get up **before** the sun does!!" Hiashi calmly, with care, said to me. "O-okay!" I

said stepping out from behind Neji. "Well...come sit down and start eating before the food gets cold!" While we ate, Hinata came into the room

"H-hello e-everyone!" She shyly said, 'Man, if she keeps acting like this, she's gonna have a hard time at festival!!!' "Hello, Hinata-chan - i

hope your ready for tomorrow!!!" "H-hopefully!! C-come o-on w-we sh-should p-practice!!" Hinata said after she finished eating.

FF to night time 

I sighed heavily, 1) from training hard and 2) from practicing singing to much!!! " -- man im tired!!!" I jumped in surprise when i felt two arms

wrap around my waist, "W..who's t..there??!?" I asked hastely(sp) "It's just me, Neji. Miyuki-hime" Neji answered resting his head on my shoulder

"What are you up to Miyuki-hime, shouldnt you be in bed by now??" "umm yea that where i was heading right now!!" "Mind if i join you? smirk"

I started to blush, "u..uummm n..neji i dont k..know what you m..mean!! blush5xmore" "smirk i thought so, goodnight, Ai shiteru, Miyuki-hime"

"A..ai shiteru, Neji-sama!" I turned around and gave Neji a quick kiss on the lips before descending into my cavernous bedroom. ((Me: Big

words!!! lol!! i like big words!! Neji: Will you shut the F up!! Me: TT Neji!! why are you sooo cruel!! WAAAAAAAA!!!)) I slipped into my

sleeping Kimono and jumped onto my big and fluffy bed, Ahhh, this feels nice!!! "Time to sleep..." As I was sleeping peacfully, i started to

dream,

Dream 

I was walking down a long corridor, i saw a little girl ahead of me, about the age of 5 or 6 but i felt as if something was wrong, that something bad

was going to happen. "Mommy? D..daddy?" The tiny girl called out, as if trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle i followed her, i noticed something

oddly familiar about this place. The young girl turned and ran into a room, it was smoking and there was screams and shouts coming from it,

_"When will you shut up?!?!?! You whore!!" "Im sorry!! Please leave them out of this!! Please!!" _ The voices started to fade when I looked to see

that the little girl had stopped and was staring at a man, 'Kashitaga? It cant be! He disappeared that night, along with all of the others!!' I

thought as he bent down to the young girl, _"Well, well Miyuki, what are you doing up so late? Shouldnt you be asleep?" _ I gasped, the young

girl i was following, was myself!! 'I shouldve known! This is my old place in the Light village!! This is the night that Mother and father and all of

my siblings and neices and nephews left me!!' "HEY WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!!" I heard someone shout, "Wait what?" "GET UP!!!"

Dream End 

"I SAID WAKE UP!!!!!" I opened my eyes to see Hanabi bouncing on my bed. "Hanabi-chan? What are you doing here??" "- O-too-san and

Hinata-chan told me to wake you up!! Today is the day of the festival right, soo Hinata wants you to go with her to pick out outfits for your

performances!!!" "uhhhhh! Why now!!" "-- It's five in the afternoon!!" I jumped out of bed and put on some black capris and a white shirt. "The

festival starts in like two hours!! I need to get ready!!!" Hanabi left the room to tell everyone that i was awake. 'What did i see, why did i relive

that?' I kept thinking about that all the time i was getting ready. "Is something wrong?" I turned, flipping my long white hair, and saw Neji standing

in my door frame, "No not really, not much, sorta!" "Nervous about singing?" "Damn!! I forgot about that!! -- i think im having second thoughts on

that singing thing!!" Neji walked up to me, "Now come on babe, you'll be fine, believe me!!" He said before bending down and kissing me

passionatly. "You better not keep Hinata waiting, Miyuki-hime." Neji implied after parting lips. "DAMN IT!! HINATA IM COMING!!! See ya later!"

I kissed Neji on the cheek and left to join Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

((When Kondaichi is speaking it's like this: Blah

Okay im adding two new characters into the story!! This is there profiles:

**Name:** Uzumaki Kemi

**Age: **12

**Appearance:** Her hair is blonde and two pigtails, red whiskers, blue eyes. Kemi likes to wear a purple strap vest with a fishnet shirt underneath. A short red skirt with slits on both sides and bandages underneath (Like Ino's), arm bands(like sasukes) with red straps. The rest of the outfit is black and dark purple, ninja sandals. Oh and her hitai-ate(sp) is on her left leg.

**Bio:** Kemi is Naruto's older sis by 10 months. She was separated from him at birth and was taken to the Light village. Kemi was one of Miyuki's bestest friends. She's very sarcastic and hates her brother for some reason u will find out later!!! And like Naruto she has a demon in her, except its the 5 tailed fox demon.

**Weapon(s): **She carries around two katana's and two sai's. Kemi and Miyuki were trained together in the art of the elements, but Kemi can only do Lightning and Fire.

**Family:** Naruto(of course) and all of the rest of her family died T.T

_**Next one:**_

**Name: **Brianna

**Age: **12

**Appearance: green hair in a pony-tail, darkish red eyes.**

**Outfit: **Black hoodie with a white spagetti strap shirt. Regular pants. And black figureless gloves to hide the seal on the back of my hand.

**Bio: **All of her family died, none were left. But she didnt take the path of revenge like Sasuke did. Brianna was one of the bestest friends of Miyuki and Kemi from the Light village. She's likes to be mysterious, dark, funny and SOMETIMES hyper. -

**Weapon(s): **Almost every weapons known to man, kinda like a weapons master. Bri (nickname) trained with Miyuki and Kemi so she can control, Water and Wind. -

**Family: **None at all. All died.

I was walking with Hinata into many different clothing stores!! I dont remember how many, but it was alot -- We finally settled on one store, it was a small one but it had the most best clothes a girl like me could ever ask for!!!

We paid for the clothes and started walking towards the Hyuuga compound when i heard, "Miyuki!!!! Miyuki? Is that you????" I turned around to see...Brianna!!!! An old friend from the Light village! "OMG!! BRIANNA IT'S YOU!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!" "Same, here!" We both said huggling each other, Hinata just stood there with a face like O.o. "Oh, sorry Hinata-chan, this is one of my bestest friends from my old village! Bri, this is Hyuuga Hinata, her family is taking care of me while i sea- i mean stay here!" I told her. 'Man that was close!!' "Hey, Miyuki isn't that Kemi?" Bri said pointing to a blonde girl arguing with some guy. "Hey!!! Kemi is that you???" She turned around and started smiling that goofy Uzumaki smile. "MIYUKI-CHAN!!! BRI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Kemi yelled running over to us. "The fearsome three are back together!!!" Kemi said when she approached us. 'Yep!!' I thought as i looked around, I gasped when i saw something that i wish i could just forget! Neji was in some store, and a girl was hugging his arm. That girl was Tenten! 'W-what is go-going on?' Hinata turned around to face me and saw me staring at the store, she looked over there and saw what i saw. "M-miyuki-chan ma-maybe w-we s-should go h-home!!" Hinata fanctically(sp) said as she tried to pull me back to the compound. I ripped out of her grasp and ran towards Neji and grrr Tenten. "Neji? Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" I asked as i approached _them_. He turned around quickly and started to stutter out, "m..miyuki i-it's n-not what y-you think!!" "Sure it's not!" "Hey Miyuki! I didnt think i would see you here!!" Tenten said still hugging Neji's arm. I started to get really mad, and i mean really mad!! I was just about to punch Tenten when, Kemi and Bri held me back --. "Miyuki, She's not worth it." "Yea, dont do it!" "-.- your saying that and you dont even know what she did!!!" "What?" They both said in unison. "That BITCH STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!" I yelled as i punched Tenten square in the face. "Oh, then i guess she did deserve that!" Yeah she really did!! Neji is SO yours!! I turned to Neji and saw that he was helping Tenten up. I started to cry and thats when Neji FINALLY looked at me. "Listen Miyuki-hime, i didnt mean to do this, u dont even know why she was doing that to me!!" "Well then why was she?" Bri and Kemi stood behind me while he talked.

** FF/ **Neji said that Lee had made a bet, Neji lost and had to go around Konoha with Tenten on his arm. "-- Sorry Tenten, i really am!! I didnt know!!" "Dont worry about it, if i was you, i wouldve done the same thing!! lol" We both laughed, then i remembered that I had to hurry home to get ready for the festival. "Umm guys what time is it?" "6:30 why?" "Doesnt the festival start at 7:00?" "O.O Gtg bye!!" Tenten said then hurried off. Me, Hinata, Neji, Bri and Kemi all walked together towards the Hyuuga compound. "Hey Miyuki-hime who are these people?" "Oh right, Neji this is Brianna and this is Uzumaki Kemi:D" I said pointing to them as i said their names. "Uzumaki?" "Oh yea, Kemi remember how you said that you wanted to meet your brother and that you couldnt cause u lived in a different village?" "Oh, no i dont remember! ((remember she's sarcastic))" "I'll take that as a yes, well he lives in this village, his name is Uzumaki Naruto." "o.o really? KEWL!!!!" Neji came up beside me and put his arm around my waist, pulling myself to him. The others started to look away as if they were trying not to look. -.- We arrived at the Hyuuga compound and started getting ready for the festival.


	8. Chapter 8

As i was getting ready, Neji came in and pulled me into a hug, "Neji-kun? What are you doing?" "I was just wondering, Miyuki-hime, if you

would like to sing some duets with me tonight?" "What? umm Neji i would love to! But what songs should we sing?" "Yours" "What?" I turned

around and faced him. "I have been watching you write songs down in your journal, i read some and i liked them." "Which ones?" I asked, abit mad that he read my journal without telling me!!! "Hmmm i believe they were, Best Friend, Dont Matter,I Turn To You and Truly, Madly, Deeply." "/// Oh, those ones!!" "Yes those ones, wanna sing it?" "If its with u...Sure! Id love to!" Neji smirked. "Of course Babe who else would sing with you?" "Dunno, maybe Lee?" " whatever" "haha!" He let me go and I ran off to find Hinata. When i found her she was with Tenten, Sakura, Kemi, Brianna and a couple of blonde girls. "Hey Hina-chan!" "H..hey M..miyuki-chan!" "What are you doing?" "Just talking with the girls" "Hey you didnt stutter!! Wait who are these two?" I asked pointing to the blondes. "This is Yamanaka Ino and Sabaku no Temari! Temari is visiting from the Sand village." "Yea, hey who are you?" Temari asked. "Names Natsume Miyuki, what are you guys talking about?" "Ummm...well we were wondering if you wanted to sing with us during the festival?" "0.0 first Neji-kun and now you guys??!?!?!?" "Ummm sorry?" Sakura said cringing in fear at my sudden outburst.I calmed myself down and asked what they wanted to sing.

Hinata and I went to the festival early we wore our kimonos(use ur imagainations) and left behind the stage to wait for it to start.

FF to the start of the festival

Hinata and i were waiting 'patiently' for the festival to start. The hokage went up to the stage, "Hello everyone and welcome to the Annual

Valentines Day Festival!! Cheering Today I would like to introduce two girls who will be singing today! Moriga Miyuki and Hyuuga Hinata

please join me up here!" We hurriedly ran up the stairs, i fell //, and stood next to the Hokage. The music began and the Hokage ran off stage.

Me and Hinata stood next to eachother and began to sing:

**[Speechless- Melissa O'Niel**

**[Come- Namie Amuro**

**[Four Seasons- Namie Amuro**

**[Angelus**

"Thankyou everyone:)" Hinata said. "This next song is one that we made together, we would like to dedicate it some special people in our lives"

**[Dearest-Ayumi Hamasaki**

**[Miyuki **hontou ni taisetou na mono igai subete sutete  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

**[Hinata **sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratteru kimi ga iru

**[Miyuki **itsuka eien no nemuri tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aku you ni  
hito wa minna kanashii kara  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo

**[Hinata **aisubeki mono no tame  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

**[Miyuki **deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne

**[Hinata **itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

**[Miyuki **deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan de ne

**English Lyrics**

It would be nice if  
we could throw away everything  
but what is most important;  
Reality is just cruel

Whenever I close my eyes  
you're there,  
smiling

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

Are all people sad?  
They are forgetful creatures...

For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived 

"Thankyou, i hope you liked it:) We are very grateful to be able to sing at this festival!!" I yelled out towards the crowd. "But we also would like to say that we are grateful for our friends who just happened to come bye!" "Temari, Tenten, Kemi, Brianna, Sakura and Ino!! Please come up here!" Hinata said as loud as she could. They all ran up on the stage in dance costumes,

**[I dont need a man- PCD Miyuki is the lead singer, Hinata is the red head, Tenten is the dark skinned one, Temari is one of the blondes, Ino is one of the blondes, Kemi is the other one and Sakura/Brianna are new ones**

**[Buttons-PCD**

"Arigouto, right now we would like to invite another special guest up to the stage, Inuzuka Kiba!!" Kiba ran up the stage and took a mic.

**[Wait a minute-PCD ft. Timerland(Kiba XD)**

"Before, Hinata and Miyuki sang a song dedicated towards special people in their life coughboyfriendscough but right now we would like to sing another song dedicated to special people in our lives!!!" Brianna yelled. Me and hinata: -//////-

**[Stickwitu-PCD**

After we finished the song we all rushed off the stage, i fell...again, and we rested for alittle while. Neji came backstairs, "Miyuki-hime, can i talk to you for alittle bit?" Brianna walked up to me and, ahem, pushed me into Neji and cause us to fall down.

"o/////o sorry Neji-kun!!!" I yelled as our faces were only cm away from eachother.

"I..its okay M..miyuki-hime" Neji said stuttering and blushing. He stood up, helped me up and led me to a secluded hallway.

"Neji-kun why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Ummm, after your solos, do you want to sing the duets?"

"Sure! I mean i would love to ///"

We walked back to the others and me and Hinata changed into costumes for the solos.

Hinata sang hers first, she dedicated it to Naruto(finally admiting she loved him) and Sakura(cause it turns out she started dating him)

**[Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

She left the stage and I went on, the music started and I began,

**[I'm OK-Christina Aguilera**

Once upon a time there was a girl

In her early years she had to learn

How to grow up living in a war that she called home

Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm

Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face

Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place

Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

Hoping it would be over soon

((And so on))

After i finished, the crowd asked for and encoure(sp?)

**[Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

((And so on)) 

The music finished and I sat down on a stool that was placed on the stage, the lights dimmed and new music started

Neji stepped onto the stage and started singing with me,

**[Truly,Madly,Deeply-? (origanilly(sp?) Savadge Garden)**

**[Me **I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..   
**[Neji **I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

**[Both**  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... 

**[Me **And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..   
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.   
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..   
**[Neji **The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... 

**[Both **Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

**[Me **I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
**[Neji **Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly madly deeply do... **[Both**  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

After we finished that song, Neji came over to me and stood by me, the next song started.

**[Don't Matter-Akon**

The crowd cheered more, i looked over to Hinata and saw that she was talking with Naruto, Brianna was talking with Sasuke, Kemi was talking with [whoever she likes, Sakura was talking with Lee, Ino with Kiba, Temari with Shika and Tenten with Shino. Neji ran to the front of the stage and sat down on the ledge. The music started again,

**[Bestfriend-Toybox**

**[Me **Have you ever been in love  
He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so jummy jummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too

Hello baby can I see a smile **-Me****  
**I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild (ok**-Neji**  
Can I come I'm sitting alone **-Me**  
No, friends are never alone (that's right**-Neji**

**[Me **Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl lady  
Everyone is making fun

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so jummy jummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too (my best friend)

Hallo ha baby let's go to the beach  
Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me (aha) **-Neji**  
But I was hoping for a summer romance  
So why can't you take a chance (oke) **-Neji**

**[Me **Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl lady  
Everyone is making fun

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so jummy jummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too (my best friend)

Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, (yeah) I could also be your girl lady  
Everyone is making fun

**[Neji **Let's get this party on hit me with a laser gun

**[Me **Come on boys  
You should get a best friend too

He's my best friend best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too  
It tickles in my tummy  
He's so jummy jummy  
Hey you should get a best friend too (my best friend)

He's so sweet

The song ended and Neji stepped back for the last song, the lights dimed and the music started,

**[I Turn To You-Christina Aguilera**

After we finished singing the crowd cheered loudly, Neji turned to me and kissed me on the mouth...It was the best day of my life untill...BOOM the stage filled with smoke and i felt an arm around me, and it wasnt Neji's...


	9. Chapter 9

Miyuki's POV

"Oww!" I awoke with a jolt of pain. I layed back down and looked around. I noticed something, a fan, but there was something about the fan that intrigued me. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain, and walked over to it.

"Found something interesting nay Nee-chan?" Someone said, i turned around just to see _**her **_the woman i really didnt want to see.

"Shian, i thought you were dead!" I yelled through gritted teeth, here standing before me was the person responsible for all the pain i felt since i was little.

"Very good Nee-chan, you remembered me. Now its time to go meet the others!" She said and took the fan, she used wind to push me out of the room that i was in. As i was pushed into another room, i saw all of my other siblings and neices/nephews.

"What the hell are you all doing here? I thought you were all dead!!" I yelled

"Hell no, we've just been hiding from that dang mother of yours!!" My youngest sister,Chian, yelled.

I glared, how the hell are they alive? I thought back to what happened years before,

_**.::FlashBack 4 years old::.**_

_**"Mummy?...mummy? where'd u go?!?!" A smaller version of me yelled out.**_

_**"sorry wittle sis but they're gone hehe.." My older sister Shian told me. **_

_**"Whhat but mummmy was supposed to help me toway" I cried.**_

_**"It's ok, youll join them soon!!" Sheya yelled while bringing out her weapon.**_

_**I ran as fast as my lil legs could carry me. 'Why sissy?' I ran into a darkly lite room, the birthing room where my mummy was supposed to be. **_

_**"Mummy? mummy? where are you" I cried out.**_

_**"B..baby, m.miyuki come h..ere" I heard. I ran to where the sound was coming from and found my mother.**_

_**"Mum!!" I yelled and sat next to her while her life was diminishing by the second.**_

_**"B.baby, i want to t..tell u not to be a..afraid and j..just run and get o..outta here!!" She said while taking in short breaths.**_

_**I nodded and sat beside her until i heard her take her last breath. I wept.**_

_**I shot up my head when i hear a long bang. I ran out of the compound, leaving all of them behind. **_

_**'Sissys, brodders, mummy, dadddy' I wept again and ran off into the night.**_

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

I shivered remembering that night, i wondered what they wanted with me.

"It's time to finish our mistake." My brother, Ashitaka, told everyone while taking out his katana.

"why do u want me dead? i have dont nothing wrong to you...that i can think of" I said shakily.

"Hehe you pathetic ninja, you worthless demon! DIE" Ahi yelled while driving the katana down into the ground...


End file.
